


Unbridled Rage

by baths



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Please check summary for details), Alcohol, Consent Play, M/M, Minor Violence, Non Consensual, Rough Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baths/pseuds/baths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Have you heard the head canon about Equius that when he drinks any alcohol he flies into an unbridled rage? I think it’s based off the mythos about centaurs not drinking because when they do they would become extremely violent and fight, murder, or rape anyone around them. So kinda like a reverse Gamzee on sopor.</p><p>The point is I want Fight Sex between Bro/Dirk and flipped out Equius. Bro is strong as balls and I think could put up a great fight (and probably win if it came down to it) but mid-strife he starts getting off on Eqs aggressive behavior and starts to go along with the rape scenario. (‘Cause he’s a kinky fucker.) He only puts up enough of a fight to stay alive. After their romp Eq passes out and is his usual self (+cuts/bites) when he wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbridled Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Broquius](http://broquius.tumblr.com) tumblr.

It’s been just a few days since you beat the game. The realization that it was over finally hit you today, and you were happy to accept Nepeta and Terezi’s invite to a, and you quote, “totally cool and awesome gathpurring”. It’s going exactly how you would expect it to. You’re watching John try to teach Kanaya proper human dancing. It’s pretty funny, especially because you are MATHS% sure that John is just trying to make Kanaya trip over herself. That guy is just full of prankster spirit. 

You hear some arguing going on from the other side of the room, and you glance over to where Roxy is standing, in front of a wall of hard liquor bottles. You’re not exactly sure where she got those. Does she carry them around with her all the time? …You wouldn’t be surprised. 

Anyway, she’s standing around with Equius, in front of her cabinet. You catch snippets of their conversation.

“C’mon, Equius, it’s fun! I made you a dirnk. Dnirk. A cocktail. Just ooonne sip!”

“That sort of behavior is not…amenable to my blood color,” he stammers. The poor guy looks _really_ awkward. “I will not.”

“Just one, come oooonn! I’ll do one with you!” She grins and shoves a glass towards him. “Trust me on this.”

He glances up at her. You know Equius has been trying not to be such a hardass all the time, and it looks like he’s fighting against himself to join in the fun. “…Well, I suppose one sip could not harm me, considering my great strength.”

“You’ll love it.” She moves the glass up to his lips.

“Be cautious—“ The liquor pours into his mouth, and he quiets down, swallowing as she pours, hands trembling at his sides. You decide to walk over and stop Roxy from getting one hella drunk troll on her hands.

“Hey, Rox, maybe that’s enough?” You nudge her, and she takes the now empty glass from Equius’s lips. 

“What’s wrong, Dirky?”

“I dunno if Equius really knows what he’s getting into, here.”

“OMG you’re _such_ a control freak!” She leans over to Equius says, in a loud stage whisper, “I don’t know _how_ anyone can handle this guy!” Roxy winks at Dirk and giggles into her glass. You smile back. “I’m not gonna get in the way of your weird robot conversations, tho. I gotta go find Janey anyway, see you guys later.” She makes her smooth exit.

You place a hand on Equius’s large shoulder. He’s staring intently at one tile on the kitchen floor.

“You okay, Zahhak?”

He pauses. “Remove your hand from my shoulder, lowblood.”

“…What?” He hasn’t called you ‘lowblood’ since your first (awkward) conversation, and that was months ago. You thought he had gotten over this whole weird racist bullying thing.

“I said, get your hand off me.”

You slide your hand off. “Are you okay?”

He looks at you. His eyes are still covered by his shades, but you know something is different. Maybe it’s the way he carries himself— his back is a little straighter than usual, and his muscles are tenser.

“Is there something wrong?”

He pauses. “Are you _patronizing_ me, lowblood?”

This is worrying. “Of course not, I’m just a little fucking concerned about—“

“You will cease using that kind of rude language around your superiors.”

“…What?”

“I said _use the proper language when addressing your betters, dirtblood_.”

“Look, Equius, there’s obviously some shit wrong here, maybe you should go—“

He snaps and grabs your wrist. His grip is strong, just weak enough not to injure. “ _You. Follow me_.”

He drags you out of the kitchen and down the hallway. You let him pull you along, following him down the corridors and up a staircase into one of the many bedrooms in this house. You can barely hear the pounding music from up here. If you end up getting into a fight with him, you’ll be far enough away that no one will get hurt accidentally. You have no doubt that you can take Equius in a fight. 

“Equius, what the fuck is this about, are you okay—“

He tosses you across the room and you immediately regain your balance. Your eyes are sharp.

“ _Gutterblood_. You will learn to respect your betters.” Wow, he is fucking seething over there. You watch his breath, slow, determined, heated, and it scares you. Not for your own health, you know you can take him, but you’re scared that Equius is going to fucking explode after having just one goddamn drink. This can’t be good for the guy.

“Come over here.” He says.

You shake your head. “Nah, I don’t think so. We can talk like this.”

He steps towards you. “I told you not to disrespect me.” You back away and hit the wall, while he gets dangerously close. 

He stops inches away from you, looking down into your face. “You will regret your behavior.” He pauses before grabbing your neck with one huge hand and squeezing.

You immediately feel light-headed. His hands are literally squeezing the life out of you, and if you weren’t losing brainpower by the second you might appreciate the poetry of the situation. As it is, you grab his wrist with both hands and wrench your neck out of his grip, flashstepping around him and folding that arm up behind his back.

“Don’t think you can overpower me,” Equius growls as he yanks his arm out. He grabs both your shoulders and throws you to the ground, pushing your back into the floorboards.

There is sweat dripping onto your face, off of his brow, as he glares down at you. He is squeezing your shoulders, and you can almost feel your bones grinding together.

You kick a shin up between his legs and hit him where it hurts. He’s knocked forward, and you wriggle out from underneath him.

“Get back here,” he says, grabbing at your ankles. You kick back at him, and when he pushes your feet into the ground, growling over at your face, you realize something. You are completely and undeniably aroused right now. You are so aroused. He tightens his grip and holy shit, that made it worse. Or better, you guess.

You struggle against his hands, he pulls you towards him, and you let him straddle you. One huge hand goes to your neck and the other pins your right wrist to the floor. He pushes down, mercilessly, and he squeezes the words out of your throat.

Your instincts kick in and you think of all the ways to get him off you— you could twist your wrist out and go for his eyes, use your fingers to jab him in the soft part of his throat, grab his shirt with your other hand and use his leverage against him— but you don’t do any of those. Instead, you lift up one of your legs and push hard against his soft bulge and nook.

“You _dare_ to—“ He sits down harder on your hips and you feel the pleasure surge through your body. “Keep your legs down, gutterblood.”

You want to reply, but his hand is actually seriously getting in the way of your breathing. Time to change positions. 

You grab his elbow with your free hand and dig your fingers deep into the soft, nerve-filled flesh between his muscles. He spasms, just for a second, and you use the time to flip him off of you and toss him to the ground.

“For christ’s sake, Equius, be a little more careful with my oh-so-delicate neck,” you say, stepping away from him. “I almost died back there, bro.”

Equius growls, and with a disturbing quickness, gets to his feet and is on you again like gray on troll. He pushes you against the bedroom wall, and you let him grab both your wrists in one hand. He presses them against your chest, and his other hand sits on the wall next to your head.

“Lowblood. Listen to me.”

He is so condescending, this is awesome. You mean, he’s been condescending before, but not this carelessly. It’s so different from his usual, ultra-careful demeanor; you’re just getting really caught up in it. Fucking _hell_. This guy will be the undoing of you.

“You have disrespected me, again and again, and you continue to do so.”

“I do what I can, Eq. What can I say?” Okay, now you’re just trying to make him angry. You might as well see how far you can take this.

“Quiet, you _goshdarned sillyface_.” He moves his hand to shove a few fingers into your mouth. “You can’t imagine the horrors I can put you through, weakling. What I _will_ put you through.”

You mumble something through his fingers and he shoves them deeper in.

“You _will_ be punished, gutterblood. You _will_ please me.”

Oh, fuck. That is the stuff. You moan, and maybe it’s a little showy but you don’t really care. Equius doesn’t seem to notice. Instead he uses the leverage of his hand in your mouth to shove your head to the side and dive into your neck, teeth bared.

Your hands are held tightly against your chest, and you wriggle against his grip while he attacks your thin, scarred flesh with his teeth. You feel warm blood and spit dripping down and soaking into your shirt, and you’re not ashamed to admit that you push your shoulder greedily into his mouth.

He doesn’t seem to notice that, either.

His spit covered hands slip out of your mouth. “Oh, god, that’s good,” you murmur, and he looks up, letting your bright red blood drip off his lips. He won’t bring himself to swallow it. Maybe he can’t bring himself to swallow it. Precious.

“What did you say to me?” he asks. His eyes are just above yours, looking down into your orange pupils.

“I said you’re one hot piece of shit, Eq.”

He glares at you, or at least you think he does, those glasses do a good job of hiding everything. Speaking of glasses, Equius is reaching up with one wet hand to grab yours and toss them on the ground. You hear them crunch under his boot.

“Your lowblood arrogance will not help you,” he says, tightening his grip on your wrists. “I will _make_ you apologize.”

There’s some deep-set racism here that you should probably help him work through. You make a note of it.

Instead of counseling, though, you melt into his body, rubbing your groin against his the best you can. Your dick slides up against his bulge and you can feel movement in his pants. This should be interesting.

“Don’t test me.” He yanks your wrists down, suddenly, and you feel your knees hit the ground before you realize what’s happening. His hand is still holding you hands above your head while the other one is undoing his shorts.

He pulls them open, and his thick bulge wriggles free and finds purchase around your cheek. It’s gray, tinted a deep shade of blue. It’s beautiful. From your angle you can see the thick folds of his nook dripping from behind his bulge.

Then Equius grabs your hair and you stop thinking about how beautiful that shade of blue is. He yanks, seriously hard, and moves your head to his bulge, shoving your lips onto it.

“Take it, gutterblood. Before I get _angry_.”

You notice about thirty different ways you could turn this around on him, but you’re so hyped to get some tentacle down your throat that you let him think he’s in control. You part your lips around his bulge, and instantly your mouth is full of flagellating tentacle and the faint taste of sweat, and _oh fuck_ this is making you so hot. You strain weakly against Equius’s hand, but he doesn’t pay you much mind.

“Well done, boy. Open.”

You accept his orders and widen your jaw. Equius’s breathing changes when you run your tongue down the bottom of his bulge. The very tip of the bulge is just starting to tickle your gag reflex when he pulls out, yanking your head off his bulge, then shoving you back on.

You are being so used. It’d be scary, except you know you could overpower this guy if it came down to it. He’s muscular as fuck, but you have your swords capchalogued, and they’re just one sweet rhyme away from your hands. Plus, you’re a lot quicker than he is. So you let him fuck your face for a little longer.

After a few minutes he pulls you off, watches you dripping with his fluids, then shoves your face under his bulge, pressing your face up against his nook. You can feel the juices dripping down your neck.

“Eat it, mutantblood. _Do it_.”

You let your face be mashed in between his legs and you open your mouth again, exploring the strong folds dripping with blue. Your tongue spreads his flesh and you can hear his breath hitch when you do. You can taste him in your mouth, and your nose is filled with him, too. It’s overwhelming.

You push hard with your tongue against the stiffer part of his nook, just below where his bulge meets his seedflap, and he groans, thrusting you deeper into his crotch.

You can feel his flesh pounding with blood under your lips, and it’s fantastic and powerful and you could just stay here forever. But Equius has other plans for you.

“That’s enough.” He pulls your head out and you can feel that the bottom half of your face is covered with blue alien jizz. Equius laughs at you. “Look at me.”

You do. He lets go of your arms and you let them fall to your sides, heavy and limp. He fixes one hand in your hair and one in your shirt and pulls you to your feet.

You find your place against the wall and he leans into your mouth, his tongue pushing into yours, and you remember his bulge being there only minutes before. His face is pressed up against yours, and when you open your eyes you watch his slide shut, engrossed in using you and pleasuring himself.

His bulge is rubbing against your hips, grinding into you, and you push back, let him fight you to get his pressure. His thigh brushes against your dick and you realize how hard you got. Damn, if you’re not the kinkiest fucker you’ve ever known. _Shit_.

Then Equius starts to get a little too frisky with all that slamming your head against the wall, so you lift up your arms to grab his shirt and yank him away from your face. He stumbles, still holding on to you, and the anger spreads deeper into his face. You have _never_ seen this kid so pissed at anyone. You are getting off on this, _hard_.

He grabs you; his obscene strength is enough to just barely lift you off your feet, and he tosses you onto the bed in the middle of the room. You push yourself up to lean against the pillows before he climbs up himself, keeping you flat against the mattress with two hands on your hips.

“You’re going to please me, mutant.” He yanks on your pants without undoing the fly, and the thick fabric scrapes down your legs as he pulls. It leaves runs of red skin down your legs. You’re not wearing underwear.

He takes two huge hands and grips your thighs, spreading them. You stay put. He looks down at your crotch and pauses.

“Where is your nook, lowblood.”

Oh my god. Equius doesn’t know that you don’t have a nook. That’s _precious_. 

“It seems all I’ve got is the secondary hole there, in the back. What you might refer to as the ‘waste chute’.”

“The waste chute?” Equius shoves your thighs up against your chest to reveal your sweet cheeks. He pauses there for a moment. “…You humans are more horrendous than I thought.” He lets your legs down, but keeps a firm grip on them. “I won’t humiliate myself to touch your _waste chute_.”

“Too bad, it’s a pretty sweet one.” You’re pretty damn sure you really don’t want that dick in your ass anyway, at least with the way Eq has been treating you the rest of this evening.

“Shut your mouth.” Equius pushes your thighs together and holds them above the knee with one huge hand. “Keep still if you know want to get out of here with all your limbs, trash.”

You wriggle a little bit on the sheets, testing his strength. He moves his other hand to his dick, sliding one hand up and down a surprisingly well-lubed tentacle. You’d like to get your hands on that someday.

He lines himself up against the bottom of your thighs and pushes his dick through.

Thigh fucking was never this hot. His hands are still gripping your legs, hard, his nails drawing blood and forming bruises even as he thrusts. You grip the bed sheets to keep your torso from chafing against the bed, watching his bright blue genetic material drip down your legs and pool at your hardened dick. Do you dare to move a hand down there for some hardcore fondling? You dare.

Equius doesn’t seem to notice or care at first when you start jerking yourself off with what’s dripping down your thighs. It’s a little less than comfortable, but at this point you’re happy just to get a little friction against your dick. Besides, Eq is like a fucking fountain of genetic material over there. You are going to be so sticky by the end of this.

Equius notices your hand on your dick, and he thrusts one last time, hard. “You like this, don’t you.”

You shake your head and continue to jerk off. “Nah. This is pretty much the worst.”

He growls, throwing your legs apart and crawling up onto your hips. He grabs your wrist and wrenches you off your dick.

“You better enjoy _this_ , then.” He pushes himself up and aligns himself with your dick before pushing himself down on it. You’re overwhelmed with the warmth and the thick feeling, and he has one hand on his dick and one wrapped around your neck. “Beg for it, lowblood.”

He has already won your dick so many times over, but you’re not going to give it up that easily. “No fucking way, bro.”

His fingers squeeze and you feel your mind blurring.

“ _Do it._ ” 

Wow. Never mind, you are so broken. That happened quicker than you thought. “God, sir, _highblood_ , please—“

“ _That’s_ what I want.” He lets up on your neck a bit and starts fucking grinding against your dick. Oh Christ he is so wet. You moan, loudly, and that just makes him go harder. You make a more pained noise and that sets him off too, his second hand gripping his tentacle-dick close to the base.

It only takes him a few seconds to ride himself to orgasm. The blue stuff spurts across your chest as he grinds down onto your hips one last time. He squeezes your neck; you can feel him clenching around your dick. You can feel it rise up in you, a wave of tingly pleasure. You orgasm. He pulls away from you, and your dick is covered in a sea of blue sticky stuff. Cleanup is going to be a bitch.

Equius looks tired all of a sudden. He keeps one hand on your neck while he positions himself lying next to you. The other hand slides around your hips. 

“…Equius?”

No response. You listen to his breath, and yep, he’s asleep. Maybe because of the alcohol?

You’re not exactly keen on letting this shit dry over your chest, but Equius is _not_ letting go anytime soon, and you’re too tired to fight him, not over this. You try to not think about it, get some rest instead. You’ll need it; assuming Equius can sleep off the alcohol tonight, you’ll have one flustered-as-hell troll on your hands in the morning.


End file.
